Un ciel couleur de cendre
by Nobu.Chibi
Summary: Et si Link avait échoué? huhuhu


**Titre** : Un ciel couleur de cendre

**Auteur** : Goku

**Disclaimer**Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas … _sert fort link_ ! Mé heu je dois vraiment le rendre ?

**Game** : Zelda, Ocarina of time

**Genre** : Aventure/ action

**Note de l'auteur** : Bon je vais essayer de ne pas faire une death fic ce coup ci …..Je vais faire pire lol nan nan je rigole …mais mais revenez ! Ne partez pas…je veux bien faire un effort….o

**Résumer** : Et si Link avait échouer… ? Oups je suis mal là o je vous assure y aura pas de mort ! Enfin vous verrez….

**PS**: Normalement à ce moment du jeu, il n'est pas censé y avoir de l'eau au lac Hylia; mais j'avais envie d'en mettre car la description du lac serait tout de même plus jolie...

Bonne lecture…

**Un ciel couleur de cendre**

Le coucher de soleil était proche, déjà les eaux paisibles du lac Hylia étaient recouvertes d'or. Ici et là, des petits roseaux dressaient leur tête à la surface, brisant la sérénité de l'eau, en partie masquée par la brume scintillante qui, à la fin de l'automne, enveloppait l'étang d'un voile, même quand le ciel était clair… Au centre de cet espace aux eaux tièdes et limpides se trouvait un petit îlot, où un arbre gigantesque avait pris racine il y a des siècles.

Link, contemplait la vaste étendue…hagard… et il sentit ce calme absolu effacer la fatigue d'un voyage d'une semaine qui lui paraissait beaucoup plus long….Assurément, sa dure quête qui l'avait conduit jusqu'ici avait duré tout une vie…

" Allons-y !"

La voix de Navi le ramena brutalement dans le présent. Le jeune garçon cligna des yeux, ébloui par sa lumière…

"C'est ici que se trouve le temple de l'eau…quelque part oublié dans les profondeurs…."

Link acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête puis se retourna vers Epona, son fidèle destrier.

"Attends moi là, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps…"

Sur ces mots, il lui tapota la croupe, puis il s'avança au bord de l'eau, suivi de sa fée, où il s'arrêta un moment.

Pendant quelques instants, le seul bruit perceptible fut le clapotis des vaguelettes dans les roseaux. Les derniers rayons du soleil éclairaient à contre jour ses mèches de cheveux blonds…

"Le monde d'Hyrule sombre peu à peu dans les ténèbres et Ganondorf et certainement en train d'échafauder des plans machiavéliques au moment même où nous parlons…Link…ne perdons pas de temps…"

Le visage du garçon s'empourpra, avant de blêmir, mais il resta muet…Il passa sa tunique Zora, chaussa ses bottes de plombs puis continua de marcher…s'enfonçant peu à peu dans l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'on ne le vit plus…. Il n'eut pas de trop de mal à ce déplacer dans les profondeurs glaciales du lac, et arriva de ce fait en peu de temps devant une porte….une porte barricadée ….

Link jeta un bref coup d'œil autour de lui et remarqua la présence d'un petit diamant bleu suspendu un peu plus haut. Il se munit alors de son grappin et enclencha le système…La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt dans un ballet rythmé de bulles d'air aux couleurs de l'arc en ciel.

Il entra …

Le soleil s'était couché. Le ciel encore illuminé virait au rose mais les nappes de brumes qui s'accrochaient à la surface de l'eau ressemblaient maintenant à du métal froid.

oooo

Il s'enfonça à tâtons dans le temple, après avoir nagé quelques instants il émergea dans une petite alcôve obscure. Il traversa un couloir lugubre et arriva enfin dans une immense salle qui devait sans doute être la pièce principale.

Cette dernière était éclairée de quelques torches plantées dans les murs, au centre se dressait une gigantesque tour à moitié immergée par l'eau. De là où il se trouvait Link pouvait distinguer une dizaine de portes, plusieurs dans les hauteurs sans plate forme pour y accéder et quelques unes dans les profondeurs visibles par transparence...

Après avoir contourné la tour, son regard fut attiré par une petite lumière qui clignotait faiblement au sol, intrigué, il plongea...

Arrivé au fond, il s'approcha de la lueur puis constata que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un morceau de métal. Déçu, Il regarda autour de lui, et remarqua la présence d'une porte entourée de deux torches éteintes... Il décida de commencer son périple par celle ci.

Il s'avança lentement dans sa direction, lorsque tout d'un coup, un bruit métallique retentit derrière lui, il se retourna brusquement tout en dégainant son épée et put apercevoir un spike qui fonçait droit sur lui ! Celui-ci fut très vite réduit en poussière par Link qui indifférent à ce qui venait de ce passer, continua son exploration...

Il ouvrit enfin la porte, puis après avoir parcouru quelques mètres, il remarqua une silhouette qui se trouvait au centre d'une petite salle. Link serra son bouclier contre sa poitrine puis s'approcha d'elle quand soudain à sa grande surprise il l'entendit prononcer son nom.

"Link !"

Sortant de l'obscurité dans laquelle elle était plongée, l'ombre lui sauta dans les bras…Link n'eut pas trop de mal à reconnaître la jeune princesse du peuple Zora qu'il avait sauvée il y a sept ans de celà...

"Ru..Ruto ! Mais que fais tu ici ?"

"Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir ! dit elle en le serrant de plus en plus fort, tu m'as tellement manqué !"

"Heu..."

"Dès que toute cette histoire sera finie nous organiserons le plus beau des mariage!"

""Nyo ?

"voui se sera magnifique ! Tous nos amis seront là pour fêter cette événement! Nous engagerons des musiciens pour nous jouer les plus belles mélodies, il faudra que je contact …"

"Ruto! s'écria t'il en la secouant, c'est pas le moment ! Qu'es tu venue faire ici !"

"Je suis venue chercher le médaillon de l'eau afin de sauver mon peuple qui est prisonnier des glaces... dit elle le plus sérieusement possible"

"Je vais m'en occuper...maintenant rentre chez toi, ce n'est pas un endroit pour une princesse !"

"Ruto acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête puis l'embrassa sur la joue."

"Je compte sur toi ! Ne me déçois pas..."

Sur ces mots elle disparut...

"Link ! Regarde ! s'écria la petite boule de lumière en se dirigeant vers les hauteurs, il y a le symbole de la Triforce !"

Link leva la tête et remarqua un petit trou dans le plafond, Navi s'y était introduit et s'agitait devant le symbole doré qui brillait, à peine visible d'en bas.

_La légendaire Triforce…laisser pas les trois déesses, Din, Nayru et Farore avant de remonter dans les cieux…représentant leur trois aspects, le pouvoir, le courage et la sagesse…et gardée depuis des années précieusement dans le temple de la lumière que fit construire un grand sage nommé Rauru afin que cette dernière ne tombe jamais entre de mauvaise mains…protégée par un sceau magique que seul un homme possédant les trois aspects de la Triforce dans un parfait équilibre pouvait briser…_

"Link ! Arrête de rêvasser ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment !"

oooo

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était dans ce temple à présent…il avait traversé beaucoup d'épreuve, ouvert et fermé une multitude de porte, tué un millier de créature féroce, marché des kilomètre, grimpé, sauté, nager, utiliser des tonnes d'incantations…il était fatigué…presque épuisé…

Arrivé a l'entré d'un petit couloir dont il ne voyait pas le fond, il s'appuya un moment contre le mur et sortit une bouteille dont il ne restait plus qu'un fond de lait, il but, cela l'apaisa, il se sentait un peu mieux…son regard se baissa sur lui, ses vêtements étaient tout tachés de terre et de sang et ses chausses partaient en lambeaux en dessous de ses genoux… puis il s'engagea dans le couloir d'un air dégagé, donnant l'impression de savoir où il allait, à la recherche d'une porte plus grande et plus décorée que les autres.

Il poussa la première porte devant laquelle il passa ; elle n'était pas fermée. Il entra et se trouva dans une salle qui abritait une immense harpe et plusieurs autres instruments de musique disposés comme dans l'attente de ménestrels. Divers fauteuils et divans rembourrés occupaient le reste de l'espace, aux murs étaient accrochés des tableaux. Il secoua la tête, effaré par les trésors inestimables que recelait ce temple, puis reprit sa recherche.

Dans l'état d'épuisement qui était le sien, le couloir paraissait s'allonger à l'infini ; il s'efforçait néanmoins d'adopter un pas confiant et nonchalant tandis que les portes défilaient et qu'il n'en ouvrait que quelques unes au hasard. Celles de gauche étaient apparemment toutes des petites pièces infestées de créatures étranges, celles de droite des salles plus vastes, renferment des coffres, la plupart de temps piégés. Au lieu de flambeaux, des chandelles sourdes éclairaient le couloir décoré de tentures murales aux couleurs sombres et, de loin en loin, des statues exposées dans des niches ainsi que plusieurs gros pots vides ou contenant quelques flèches.

Il passa devant trois nouvelles portes sans s'arrêter, puis passa devant une quatrième qui paraissait correspondre à ce qu'il cherchait : double, en chaîne doré, avec une gravure dessus.

Il appliqua brièvement son oreille contre le bois et n'entendit rien ; avec circonspection, il manipula la poignée, puis l'ouvrit prudemment et se faufila à l'intérieur en la refermant vivement derrière lui.

Il examina rapidement la pièce…

Devant lui, se dressait une salle d'une composition étrange, de l'eau inondait le sol, un arbre flétri s'élevait au centre et à sa grande surprise il constata qu'il n' y avait aucun mur…rien a part le ciel et l'eau qui se confondait à l'horizon…il commença à marcher, ses pas n'était ni rapide ni régulier, il était fatigué… Au loin il remarqua la présence d'une petite porte...une porte au milieu de nulle part…une fois cette dernière atteinte il put observer les gros barreaux qui la recouvraient, il leva la tête dans l'espoir de trouver un interrupteur, mais rien… Il essaya plusieurs incantations mais en vain, il sortie alors son épée et porta quelques coup…rien

Soudain il vit une forme sombre de refléter sur sa lame, surpris il se retourna d'un bond. Quelque chose se tenait debout à coté de l'arbre.

Il était épuiser… peut être que ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination ?

Le héros du temps s'approcha alors d'un pas incertain vers la silhouette qui ne bougeait pas… plus il avançait plus il pouvait la distinguer … mais il ne pu continuer sa progression plus longtemps car une flèche de feu vint lui transpercer l'épaule…sans comprendre ce qui s'était passé…il tomba à genou…son souffle se coupa tellement la douleur était forte…quand il releva la tête, ce n'était pas un « monstre » qui se tenait debout devant lui mais lui…sous une autre apparence …Link noir !

Puis plus rien…il se retrouva seul…l'autre Link avait disparut dans un tourbillon de feuille…Il souffrait….mais Il eut tôt fait de se relever, en voyant une nuée de petites créatures effrayantes surgissant de nulle part s'abattre autour de lui…pas besoin de lancer son grappin pour immobiliser l'adversaire, cette fois…et impossible de compter sur la force pour se dégager…il souffrait…

Plus loin, au pied de l'arbre, Link noir était réapparut, il le fixait avec un léger sourire du coin des lèvres…

Soudain, Link entre aperçut l'éclat d'une épée, il eut juste le temps de brandir son bouclier pour se protéger…il souffrait…il n'en pouvait plus…

Des images défilaient à présent devant ses yeux…des souvenirs refaisaient surface… Il était n'abandonne pas … tu es notre seul espoir…le destin d'Hyrule repose sur tes épaules…Link bat toi… Je t'en prie … 

Revenu à la raison, il serra les dents et rassembla ce qui lui restait d'énergie …puis s'élança dans la masse en se frayant un chemin à coups de glaive…avec une redoutable efficacité ! Bientôt il ne resta plus que des corps inertes…

Link s'avança lentement vers l'arbre ou se trouvait son prochain adversaire tout en adressant quelques paroles de remerciements aux dieux …

Pour ce qui semble être une éternité, ils s'observèrent d'un regard fier et furieux…

Link enjamba quelques cadavres, l'autre quelques racines…leurs regards ne se quittaient pas… puis, Link noir se précipita sur lui…à présent, seul le bruit de l'impacte de leur lame retentissait, ils n'échangèrent aucune paroles… Ils se combattirent ainsi un long moment, mais aucun n'arriva à toucher l'autre…leurs mouvements était les mêmes, leurs déplacements aussi… leurs gestes, leurs armes, leurs techniques….leurs visages !

Il était fatigué, il souffrait...

La bataille lui avait semblé acharnée jusqu'alors. Elle devint en un instant dix fois plus violente, plus sauvage, qu'aucun combat jamais mené avant…Son bras droit qui maniait son épée commençait à faiblir, l'autre qui tenait le bouclier l'élançait à force d'amortir les coups…

Une dizaine de blessures au moins le vidaient de son sang, et même si aucune n'était réellement mortelle, il sentait décliner ses forces…Il n'en pouvait plus…

_Je ne peux pas les abandonner…non jamais…_pensa t il, en obligeant son bras lourd à se lever encore une fois pour parer le coup suivant

Malheureusement, il heurta l'un des corps qui se trouvait au sol et perdit l'équilibre, il tomba… et se trouva à genou encore une fois…au pied de son rival qui était prêt à lui asséner le coup de grâce…

A cet instant, le doux visage de Zelda lui vint à l'esprit « _je suis désolé_…, dit il, _j'ai essayer_… »Le temps d'un souffle, il sentit sa présence, puis il fronça les sourcil et décida de faire appel au feu de Din comme dernière assaut…

C'est alors que tout son être rayonna et que d'immenses flammes apparurent enveloppant son corps et s'étendant peu à peu à plusieurs mètres…Link noir fut surpris par cette attaque et propulsé un peu plus loin…

Link se releva tant bien que mal et profita de ce court répit pour se placer au dessus de lui, il brandie alors son épée pour a son tour lui porter le coup de grâce, lorsque tout d'un coup une sensation indescriptible s'empara de tout son être… ses bras se paralysèrent….sa vue se troubla…et…une douleur effroyable remonta de ses entrailles…

De sa bouche, une coulée de sang tiède jailli…inondant ses lèvres puis son menton…avant de ruisseler le long de la lame par laquelle son adversaire l'avait transpercer…

L'épée de Légende lui glissa des mains, et…se brisa violemment sur le sol….

A présent, il n'entendait plus que les battements de son cœur qui s'emballait, mêlé au bruit assourdissant de sa respiration devenu extrêmement difficile…tout était devenu confus dans son esprit…il agonisait… et dans sa chute, il emporta les images de tous ceux qu'il aimait…et aurait voulu sauver…avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de celui qui l'avait vaincu…lui le héros légendaire…

Les dernières paroles qu'il entendit furent celle de Link noir qui lui murmura doucement à l'oreille …

Dans un royaume au-delà de nos yeux,

Le ciel était d'or et non bleu,

Là-bas la Triforce avait la capacité,

De faire des rêves de mortels une réalité

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo fin du premier chapitre oooooooooooooooooooooO

**A suivre….**


End file.
